Do You Hear What I Hear?
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: "This is our first Lurlinemas together as a family." "I couldn't have ask for anything more." Fiyeraba family fluff. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Hello, all! This is a birthday one-shot. Who's birthday is it, do you ask? It's MINE! Yup! Today's the day! The big 16 year milestone! YAY!**

* * *

><p>A loud cry rang through the halls of Kiamo Ko. Groaning, Elphaba forced her eyes open and pushed herself up.<p>

"Fae, go back to sleep. I'll get him," Fiyero insisted, also getting up.

"No, it's alright, Yero my love. Go back to sleep," the emerald princess whispered, kissing her husband's cheek.

Fiyero mumbled something under his breath and flopped back onto his pillow with a loud snore.

Chuckling softly, Elphaba kissed Fiyero forehead and pushed herself out of bed. Yawning, Elphaba put on her dark purple robe over her silk nightgown and slowly walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the nursery to the source of the crying. Opening the door, Elphaba walked to the corner to where the crying was coming from and lifted a crying infant into her arms.

"Good morning to you, too, Liir," Elphaba whispered as she rocked her six month old son in her arms. "My, you're up early, aren't you?"

Liir's sobs slowly died down as he felt his mother's arms wrap around him. Whimpering, he looked up at his mother with his large, chocolate eyes and pouted.

Elphaba looked at her son and pouted back. Slowly, a small smile crept onto Liir's face and he giggled.

Elphaba laughed and held her son against her chest. "Merry Lurlinemas."

Liir babbled softly and snuggled against his mother. The green woman chuckled and kissed the infant's forehead. "I love you so much." Sighing peacefully, she began to hum a soft lullaby as she rocked Liir in her arms.

Smiling, Liir began to babble along and Elphaba chuckled. "Well… let's see if we can get you to go back to sleep for the next few hours."

Liir frowned, sensing what his mother wanted him to do. Not wanting to go back to sleep, he started to cry again.

"Oh, Liir," Elphaba sighed. Walking around the room, she rocked Liir in her arms. A light bulb went off in her head as she figured out a way to make Liir go back to sleep.

"Said the night wind to the little lamb, do you see what I see? Way up in the sky little lamb. Do you see what I see?"

Liir's whimpering died down and he looked up at his mother, his bottom lip quivering.  
>"A star, a star, dancing in the night. With a tail as big as a kite. With a tail as big as a kite."<p>

Fiyero stood in the doorway, watching his wife sing to their son. He smiled as he watched Elphaba slowly waltz around the room with Liir.

"Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy, do you hear what I hear? Ringing through the sky shepherd boy. Do you hear what I hear? A song, a song, high above the tree. With a voice as big as the sea. With a voice as big as the sea."

Liir was beginning to fall back asleep and Elphaba smirked, for she knew her approach to coaxing her son back to sleep would work like a charm, as it always did.

"Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king, do you know what I know?"

"Do you know what I know?" Fiyero echoed.

Elphaba turned around and relaxed seeing her husband standing in the doorway. "Yero, you startled me. I'm holding Liir. What if I accidently dropped him in shock?"

"Fae, you would never drop our son. Plus, I thought you knew I was there, but was ignoring me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. The prince stepped into the door and delicately kissed their son's head. "Well, aren't you going to finish the song?"

"In your palace wall mighty king, do you know what I know?" Elphaba sang softly, resuming rocking Liir in her arms.

"Do you know what I know?" the prince echoed again, stepping behind his wife and gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"A child, a child, shivers in the cold. Let us bring him silver and gold. Let us bring him silver and gold," the two parents sang together.

Liir was almost asleep. He leaned his head against Elphaba's shoulder, but quickly pulled away as he sensed sleep trying to cover him.

Fiyero chuckled and held out his arms. "May I?"

"Of course," Elphaba smiled, handing Liir over to his father.

"Alright, Liir, here's what we're gonna do. _You're_ going to go back to sleep for the next…" Fiyero looked at the clock. "Five or six hours so that Mama and I can get some more shut eye." He hugged Liir closer and loudly whispered, "And between you and me, Mama gets very cranky when she's tired."

"I do not!" the emerald princess protested, fisting her hands against her hips.

The prince chuckled softly. "So, do you think you can do that for us?"

Liir pouted and began to fuss. "Come on, buddy. It's just a few more hours. Look, the sun's not even up, which means we shouldn't have to be."

"Why don't you finish the song?" Elphaba suggested.

Fiyero nodded and picked up where Elphaba left off. "Said the king to the people everywhere, listen to what I say."

"Listen to what I say," Elphaba echoed, stepping up next to her husband.

"Pray for peace people everywhere. Listen to what I say."

"Listen to what I say."

"The child, the child, sleeping in the night. He will bring us goodness and light. He will bring us goodness and light."

A yawn and Liir slumped against his father's shoulder. Smiling, Fiyero gently kissed the infant's head and placed him back in his crib.

"The child," Elphaba sang softly, walking up to Fiyero and snuggling against him.

"The child," Fiyero said, smiling at his wife. "Sleeping in the night."

"He will bring us goodness and light."

"He will brings us goodness… and light," the couple sang together, smiling as they watched their sleeping son.

* * *

><p>Liir woke up eight hours later and kicked the side of the crib, trying to wake his parents up.<p>

Elphaba hurried into the room and smiled as she lifted Liir into her arms. "This is much better. Don't you feel better with those extra hours of sleep? Because Mama does. Good morning, sweetie. Merry Lurlinemas."

Liir babbled happily and Elphaba kissed his nose. "Let's get ready. Everyone will be here soon."

Soon, the Royal Vinkun Family was ready to start the day. Elphaba carried Liir down the stairs and into the dining hall, where Fiyero was waiting with breakfast and coffee.

"Good morning," Elphaba smiled, handing Liir to her husband.

"Good morning, Fae. Morning, buddy!" the prince smiled, lifting Liir into the air and spinning him around in the air.

Liir giggled as Fiyero sat him down in his high chair and began to feed him while Elphaba sipped her coffee.

"So, what time are Glinda and Khynel getting here?" Elphaba asked, setting her teacup down.

"They should be here right about…" The prince was interrupted by a footman coming into the dining hall.

"Pardon me, Your Highnesses, but Madame Glinda and Master Khynel have arrived,"

"Now," Fiyero smirked, finishing his sentence as he held up the spoon to Liir's mouth. "Send them in."

"Yes, Your Highness," the footman bowed and hurried out.

A few seconds later, the sound of heels reached Elphaba's ears and she looked up and smiled, seeing her best friend standing in the doorway with a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms. "Hi, Elphie."

"Hello, Glin. Khy," Elphaba smiled, watching as Galinda handed the bundle over to her husband so she could properly greet her best friend. One the bundle was safely secured in Khy's arms, Galinda sprinted over to the emerald girl and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too, Glin," Elphaba said, returning the hug. "Even though we saw you two weeks ago."

"And Liir… he's gotten so big!" the blonde gushed, ignoring her friend's comment and hurrying over to her nephew and kissing his forehead.

Liir giggled and reached up towards Glinda, who obliged and lifted him into her arms.

"You're early," Fiyero said.

The blonde shot him a look. "I would think that you would be happy to see us."

"Glin, we saw you two weeks ago," Elphaba smiled.

"Elphie, that was a whole fourteen days since we last saw each other," the blonde pouted.

"And you're still the same old Glinda."

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, I am not old!"

"Glin, I'm teasing."

"Oh," the blonde blushed. "I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"I did!"

"Whatever you say, blondie."

The blonde huffed. "Come on, Liir. Let's go somewhere where we're appreciated. Ooh, like into the parlor! I have presents!" And with that, Glinda disappeared with Liir.

"And is this Lalurna?" Fiyero smiled, walking over to Khynel and taking the pink bundle from him.

"Yup. Say 'Hi' to Uncle Yero, Lalie," Khynel cooed to the blanket.

Four month old Lalurna slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the prince.

"Hi, there," Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

Nessa and Boq arrived later and after a long day of presents, squealing, pink, magic and fun, everyone was exhausted.

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered as she sat on the couch, cradled in Fiyero's arms.

"Yes?"

"This is our first Lurlinemas together as a family."

The prince chuckled. "I couldn't have asked for anything more. And I can't wait for the many more we will spend together. I love you, Fae."

"I love you, too, Yero my hero."

* * *

><p><strong>Song Used: "Do You Hear What I Hear?"<strong>

**Reviews make great birthday presents.**


End file.
